Summer Nights
by Kia The Wolf
Summary: (Story 3 of ?) The gang's all back, along with some new friends. Be prepared for much more love, heartbreak, and now action! I've decided to try my hand at it. Let me know what you think!
1. Prolouge

Summer Nights

By: Kia Wolf

Kia: Hello all! Now, I know there were some things left unfinished in the last story of the 'Relaxing' series. Those will be fixed in this story. Meaning, T-chan and Ten-chan's romance shall unfold, Leon and D's marriage will blossom, Chris and…what was her name?…oh wait! Whatever shall I do about that unfaithful alley cat, Siegl, and his beloved, Femto-kun? _mock surprise_ My, my. It seems I have quite a few things to cover, doesn't it?

Leon: _twitch_ Stop it. You're talking like D does whenever he's making fun of me.

D: My dearest, I would _never_ make fun of you. _smirk_

Leon: _points_ You see? He's doing it again!

D: Oh, calm down, Leon. _giggle_ I do enjoy teasing him!

Kia: _looks over above dialogue_ Um…hehe. _18th century European accent_ Dear me. I seem to be experiencing some sort of identity crisis.

Leon: Shut the heck up and get to writing!

Kia: _normal voice_ Ok, ok! Ah, bloody hell! Where did I put my pen?

Leon: _twitch_ You…are…TYPING…the STORY!

Kia: Oh. Right. Hehe. Here's the prologue! Oh, and I'm going to TRY to remember to name the chapters this time! Ah, and I should probably warn you. Things WILL be moving faster in this story. I don't want to be trapped around the 'childhood' age of the kids for too long. I want to move on to their love lives and teenage years.

Prologue

**'**_**So it's down to this? Fighting ruthlessly as though we're some kind of animals?…What's this? Blood? Aw, man. When did I get hit?'** _Blond locks of loose hair swirled around the face, dancing with the wind. The usual ponytail was forgotten, having been dropped somewhere along the way. A torn and blood-soaked T-shirt clings to a sweat slicked body, heaving for lost breath. A gun is aimed and cocked, shaking slightly.

**'_My, but he's lasted much longer than expected. Too bad he won't last much longer. If not for my orders, I'd keep him…perhaps as a pet. He's cute enough.'_** A smirk that burns through to the soul, with that unnerving knowledge which will never be shared. A thin, glistening layer of sweat covers his shirtless body. A gun also aims at the other, ready and steady.

**'_Oh no! I'm much too late! My dearest! Oh, my love!'_**

Breathless and frightened, this man watches on. Colors swirl around him as the wind, his clothing keeping the breeze at bay, protecting his pale skin from the cold air. Animals follow him in pairs, watching and waiting.

**'_Yes! I'm just in time! Oh, but I've already missed some of this surely timeless battle! Oh well! I get to see my husband at work! Hooray!'_**

Soft curls float on the wind, while a tall woman watches the seemingly frozen fighters in battle with a huge grin. She is accompanied by a young boy, no more than seven years of age. He watches with anticipation to see his father's next move against the man he is fighting.

Everyone is waiting and on edge to see this battle, and, more importantly, who will come out alive. Someone will lose a dearly loved member of their family, and suffer heartbreak. Or perhaps they shall settle their differences without the use of weapons.

The wind has died down, causing the cheongsam to sway slightly at the bottom. The Chinaman has thought intently on these things, and has come to a conclusion. _**'Perhaps there is a such thing as a happy ending after all…'**_

Kia: Heh. I think this one's kinda…odd. Ah well. You should be able to identify D and Leon. The others…read the rest of the story and find out.

Leon: …………..

D: My…That was…um…

Kia: LOL

Jar: I don't get it.

Julie: I don't think you were supposed, dear.

Kia: _shrug_ Oh well. Don't worry, it's a bit confusing to me too. And I wrote it! But, considering I wrote it, I understand all but the tiniest bit…Oh, and writing Visual Sensations proved to be a little hard, considering I was determined not to write Leon's cursing in. Sometimes I would find myself typing it out and then I had to go back to erase it. So, forgive me if there are a few curse words in this story. If I type them this time, I'll just be like, "Whatever. I'm not changing it." And go on. If anyone has a problem with this, tell me and I'll _try_ to keep the bad words from the text, ok?

Leon: ……………

Kia: _sweatdrop_ um…ok. Well…review and I'll get to work on Chapter 2!

_Kia Wolf_


	2. We Go Together

Summer Nights

By: Kia Wolf

_IcePrincess-_**Thank you so much for your review! I hope to hear from you again, and I hope this story is as good as you expect!**

Kia: Hi guys! I missed ya'll! So glad to be back! And with Chapter 2! Here it is! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**We Go Together**

D was curled up on the small loveseat, happily braiding Leon's hair while Leon watched some random program on the television. Leon was sitting on the carpet floor, with his back against the loveseat. Normally, times like this, D would say they were wasting time. But, ever since D had become a married man, spending quality time, even if it _was_ while Leon was watching TV, was essential.

Even after the 3 years the couple had been happily married, things had not changed much. Leon had not grown any older, in body or mind, leaving his friends baffled. They claimed it was due to his staying with D. When Leon had told him about it, D had only smiled. After all, after eating the intestines of a mermaid, a human man tended to stay as he was…for a _very_ long time.

Matt walked up to Leon, hugging him before climbing over him and onto the loveseat. He then cuddled up to D, who stopped playing with Leon's hair to hold his son. "Hello, Matt!" D cooed to the 4 year old, tickling him. Leon just smiled at the scene, before flipping through the channels once more.

_With Ten-chan and T-chan_

Ten-chan yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. He rolled over to find T-chan sprawled out across the floor where they had stayed. He was only half-covered, and Ten-chan smiled, moving the blanket over T-chan. After all, that was a sight that the young twins would never need to be subjected to. Ten-chan blinked sleepily, and smiled tenderly at T-chan's peaceful sleep. Settling down, Ten-chan cuddled close to T-chan again. Resting his head on T-chan's chest, his eyes fluttered closed as he fell into a sweet slumber.

_TV room…Den…whatever it's called_

Leon turned towards the door when he heard the front door of the shop opening down the hall. The familiar sound of Jar and Julie's talk filled the room.

"No, Julie! I CAN'T…Please don't look at me like that."

Jar and Julie emerged in the den, Julie pouting cutely at Jar, who was blushing. "Pweese?" Julie begged, taking Jar's hand in her own.

Jar's blush burned brightly, and he absently ran a hand through his hair. "Well…I…But, Julie! I promised Chris…but…"

Julie's pout immediately changed to a sly smile. She slunk closer to Jar, wrapping her arms delicately around his neck. Jar gulped. "And Chris is more important than me?" Julie teased, kissing Jar intimately. Leon watched with a knowing smile.

By the time Julie pulled away, Jar had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He sighed deeply, and rested his head on Julie's shoulder. After a moment's time, Jar lifted his head and gazed into Julie's green orbs. Jar groaned. How could he refuse her? Julie grinned at Jar's reaction.

"Fine. Fine." Jar muttered, shaking his head. Julie squealed happily and yanked Jar into a choking hug, causing Leon to laugh heartily at his son's predicament.

"Shut up, Uncle Leon." Jar murmured, glaring daggers at Leon.

Leon flipped off the TV and stood, stretching. "D, where's Yui? YUI! COME HERE, YUI!"

Jar and Julie snuggled up on the free end of the loveseat, Julie taking a place on Jar's lap without a moment's hesitation. When Yui entered the room, Matt stood on the loveseat and waved to his sister cutely. Yui ignored him. Leon scooped Yui into his arms, saying, "Why don't you tell your brother hi?" Yui pouted, but did as she was told. "There now." Leon continued. "Wanna go play?" Yui's face brightened, and she nodded eagerly, her hair bouncing in the little pigtails D had fixed it in this morning, despite her cries.

"What do you say?" D encouraged, holding the squirming Matt in his lap. Yui frowned. She didn't talk much, which surprised many, seeing as how she was so much like her father.

"Ah, c'mon, Yui. It's not that much. Just a 'yes sir'." Leon said, bouncing Yui in his arms. Yui frowned again.

"Yes sir." She said softly.

"Good girl!" Leon cheered, placing Yui on his shoulders. "C'mon, let's go outside!" They trotted out of the room and to the front door.

D smiled down at Matt before standing and scooping the youngster into his arms. He nuzzled Matt playfully as he started to leave the den. At the doorway, he paused to glance at Julie and Jar. With a sigh, he set Matt down and told him to wait. D returned to the Sakura(1) red loveseat.

Jar and Julie were in an intense lip lock, and hadn't noticed D's presence. D folded his arms and tapped his foot loudly. He was willing to let the two finish their kiss before scolding them. They knew the rules of this home, and kissing was something that was forbidden, unless they were married or much older.

D's eyes widened as Jar's hand snuck its way into the back of Julie's pants. Julie didn't seem to mind, but D certainly did. D quickly pulled the two apart, and glared at them both. Jar's face flushed as he knew he had broken a rule and more than likely dug himself into a hole when he had made a move on Julie. There was also the fact that he hadn't known D was standing there.

"Jarvis Reid Orcot!" D scolded. Jar cringed. Julie cowered behind D, out of his view.

"I'm sorry, Dad! It was an accident…I mean…I couldn't help it…" Jar whimpered, inclining his head as a blush spread across his face.

D's frown softened. He sighed. There had been many times Leon's sexual instinct had taken over much like Jar's had. It had been awful hard to pry Leon off too. D smiled gently, brushing Jar's bangs from his eyes. "It's ok. I know how it is sometimes." Jar glanced up, the embarrassment fading from his eyes. "Of course…" D continued, making Jar's hope fall again. "You do know that you've broken a rule. I don't mind kisses, but intimate ones like that are FAR beyond chaste kisses."

Jar sighed. "I know, I know."

D smiled and hugged Jar. "Just don't let it happen again and I'll let you off the hook this time." He circled around the couch and picked up Matt. "After all. Matt and I have some cooking to experiment with, don't we, Mattie?"

Matt laughed and clapped happily. "Cookies!" He immediately said.

D chuckled as they left the room, heading for the kitchen. "Cookies, is it?"

Julie slowly approached Jar. "Sorry 'bout that, baby." She hugged him.

"It's ok, hun." Jar shrugged. "Not like it's the first time that's happened, remember?" Julie laughed and nodded her agreement.

_Outside_

Leon bounced a ball from the top of the stairs, watching as Yui, who was backed against the oriental doorway of the petshop, squealed happily and scurried around the small area to chase the ball. Leon laughed loudly at this display, until Yui fell. Leon's eyes widened. He hurried down the stairs. "Yui? You ok, baby?" He carefully picked up the sniffling toddler.

Yui buried her face in Leon's chest, holding her knee close. Leon smiled softly, moving her hand gently to examine her scraped knee. He kissed the scrape tenderly, and said, "All better!" He grinned and kissed Yui's cheek, earning a wide smile.

_Kitchen_

"Here you are, Mattie." D cooed, handing Matt two bags of chocolate and white chocolate chips. Matt grinned, bringing the two bags from the pantry and to the marble countertop where much of the cooking was set up at. Leon had had this installed as a surprise for D on their second anniversary.

Matt cooed softly as he set the bags on the countertop. He squealed happily when T-chan growled playfully, jumping out from under the table. Ten-chan walked into the kitchen soon afterwards, smiling when he saw T-chan scoop Matt into his arms and toss him into the air. Matt laughed and hugged T-chan tight.

D crossed to where they were standing and exclaimed, "Don't throw him! What if you dropped him?" D grabbed Matt away from T-chan, scolding him all the while for being careless with his baby. Ten-chan couldn't help but laugh at T-chan, who was staring at the ground guiltily.

_Outside_

Leon picked up Yui, placing her on his shoulders. She grinned and threw the basketball into the hoop. Leon cheered and took her from his shoulders to toss her into the air as T-chan had done to Matt.

"Leon?"

Leon was just setting Yui down on the concrete, and was surprised to hear his name. He knew it wasn't D, he had D's voice locked away in his memory, and this wasn't D's voice. He looked towards the speaker, his smile fading. He quickly turned back to Yui. "Go on inside now, sweetie. I'll be in later. If Mama asks, say I had work to do, ok?" Leon instructed Yui, helping her down the stairs to the shop entrance. Yui nodded and shut the door. Leon ran back up the stairs.

Leon paused in mid-step and said softly, "Jacob."

Jacob smiled. "So you _do_ remember me, Officer Orcot."

Leon rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Duh. It's _your_ fault D got extremely pissed at me. Oh, and must I remember the teacup incident? I got a few cups thrown at me, and _then_ D was complaining because his favorite cups were shattered to bits…Yes, Jacob. I remember you."

Jacob shrugged. "Life doesn't always go the way it's expected, y'know."

"Boy, do I." Leon shook his head slightly. Jacob had changed a bit since he had last seen him. Now his hair was much longer, down to mid-thigh, and was braided neatly. He was a tinier bit taller, also. Not that it mattered much. He was still a head shorter than Leon. His eyes…they were brighter, basking Leon with their blue happiness. But Leon knew better, and was able to read the signs. He saw the depression Jacob was trying to hide under that happiness.

It was when Leon saw the light scars across Jacob's wrist that he interrupted whatever it was Jacob was babbling on about. "What happened to you? I know you moved to another district, but what happened there? Something bad enough for suicide?"

Jacob paled slightly, but kept his cool. He snorted disapprovingly at Leon's observation. "Well, when your parents die moments before you are able to talk to them for the first time in countless years…"

Leon shook his head. "So you went to suicide because of that?" He sounded suspicious. "I don't think so, Jacob. What happened?"

"Nothing, ok? Just got a little too wasted one night and some weird things happened, is all." Jacob waved his hand, dismissing the topic. Leon folded his arms, frowning his disbelief.

"Ok. I guess. Well…" Leon scratched his neck in thought. With a shrug, he said, "Wanna go get something to eat and talk awhile? I'm not as paranoid of you as I used to be." Jacob smiled, nodding happily. They headed down the streets of Chinatown, going to D's favorite Chinese restraunt.

Kia: Hi guys! Oh my gosh. It's been way too long since I worked on this story. At this moment, I haven't even uploaded the prologue, and am about to start work on Chapter 3. _sweatdrop_ I don't think I've even been grounded so long that someone couldn't get to my stories. Thank you SO much for reviewing you guys! And to IcePrincess, I'm glad to hear from you again! Even though it WAS a while back. Hehe.

Leon: I thought you forgot about us.

Kia: No, no. I just…got into LOTS of trouble. The worst ever by far that I've gotten into. Didn't mean to. It just…happened?

D: Well, at any rate, we're very happy to see you again.

Kia: Thank you, D! I missed you so much!

Jar: Yes! I'm older!

Kia: LOL! Ok, well…Adios! Parting is such sweet sorrow. Until next time!


	3. Introducing

Summer Nights

By: Kia Wolf

Alana-StarSugarCat- At least I'm not the only one getting in trouble! Here's Chapter 2 for ya!

Kia: Hey there guys! Well…here's Chapter 3. D and Leon haven't shown up yet, but our new characters have! In fact, this whole chapter is about them! Would you like to meet them?

Titana: Heck yes! It's about time you introduced us.

Kia: Hush! I didn't say you could talk.

Titana: _sarcastic laugh_ And you're my new master…why?

Jigsaw: She's not. I am.

Kia: Ok, ok, guys! Take that somewhere else. I'll get in trouble if my mom sees it.

Jigsaw: _shrug_ Whatever.

Kia: Um…ok? _big smile_ R/R guys!

**Chapter 3**

**Introducing…**

"Titana!" A deep voice boomed across the vast expanse of land. A tall, sun tanned man stood at the door to a beautiful log cabin he built for him and his bride many years ago, waiting patiently for his love to answer.

After a few seconds, nothing was heard. Jigsaw sighed heavily. Muttering to himself, he said, "That girl needs a leash." Then, he shouted again, this time, his voice swept across the open land, and to the sparkling lake. "TITANA!"

_Lake_

Titana surfaced at the center of the lake just in time to hear her name being carried across the wind. She swam to shore, walking out of the water, not caring to dry her caramel colored curls of hair or herself or even get dressed. She simply scooped up her things, carrying them with her as she ran for the house.

"Hiya Princess!" A deer said as Titana slowed to nod and smile at him. The animals in the small forest at the edge of their open first few acres didn't mind Titana's shamelessness of how she looked. They were quite accustomed to seeing her run around naked.

Titana reached the open field, grinning as she stopped to glance up at the sky. She would've settled for staying right there and lying in the grass to stare up at the blue sky. Only…

"TITANA!" Right. Her husband was calling.

"Coming!" She answered, smiling contentedly at the small figure of her husband. She picked up speed again, being careful to watch for the patch of stickers she always managed to run through.

As soon as she was close enough to see that she was naked, Jigsaw blushed furiously, and averted his eyes. All their years together and still the sight of her like that caused him to be embarrassed. He acted as though he were not meant to see it.

Titana laughed heartily at Jigsaw's actions, jumping up onto the porch. She dropped her damp clothes into the wooden rocking chair and pounced on Jigsaw, kissing him. He seemed startled at this movement, though he had expected it. After all, this was a ritual that had started some odd years ago.

Jigsaw finally broke the kiss, leaving his arms wrapped around her waist from when he had caught her. Still blushing, he said huskily, "You're naked…again."

Titana smiled seductively. "Am I? I hadn't noticed. It's quite fun, actually." She reached for Jigsaw's shirt, pulling it from his pants. "Why don't you join me?" She purred.

Jigsaw's blush grew, and he quickly stopped Titana's movements. "No, baby. How many times have I told you the _only_ place I'll go completely naked is our room and bathroom?"

Titana pouted, tracing lazy circles on Jigsaw's chest. "Well then…at least take off the shirt?" Jigsaw shook his head firmly. Titana frowned. "But you're so sexy." She purred in his ear, flicking her tongue over his jaw. Jigsaw twitched.

He picked her up swiftly, holding her with his left arm, while the free hand shut the door after he had brought her inside. Titana bit her lip anxiously, thinking she'd finally get some well-deserved intimate time with her husband. She twirled a lock of his sun bleached dirty blond hair between her fingers, her right arm hanging loosely around his neck.

Jigsaw dropped her lightly to the ground, just outside their bedroom door. He was about to lead her inside it, when their son came out of his room.

"Hey Daddy! Hi Mama!" Burl exclaimed happily. Jigsaw quickly pushed Titana into the bedroom and out of Burl's sight.

"Go, um…play or something. Why don't you go out to the lake for a while? But just a little while, dinner'll be ready soon." Jigsaw suggested.

Burl shook his head. "I don't wanna go out there right now. Maybe later."

Jigsaw frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "Burl, do you want a spanking?"

Burl's eyes widened, and he took a step back. "No, Daddy."

Jigsaw's eyes softened, and he smiled. "Then go play." Burl quickly ran from the hall. Jigsaw smiled when he heard the door slam shut. He went into the bedroom to find Titana still naked, looking through a box of something or other.

Jigsaw closed the door, and went to stand next to Titana. He smirked, pulling Titana close, and lifting a hand. Titana jumped, her fingernails digging into Jigsaw's bicep. "Ouch." She whimpered, pouting again. "That's why I don't think bodybuilders should spank kids. That hurt like hell." She started to move away, only to feel the sting of Jigsaw's hand again. She let out a surprised howl.

"That's why it works. Watch your language." Jigsaw warned. Titana plopped down on the bed, wincing at the wave of mild pain that went through her body. Jigsaw was digging through the closet. He pulled out some clothes, tossing them to Titana. "Get dressed. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

As he left the room, Titana sighed. He could be so rough at times. But she knew only he could keep her under control like he did. Many had tried, and failed. Only Jigsaw had been able to keep her from rampaging through town. She rolled her eyes and stood, putting on her clothes.

_Dinner_

Titana bounced into the dining room, kissing Jigsaw on the cheek and dropping into her seat at the table. She sat Indian style on the chair, watching Jigsaw's muscular form prepare dinner. With a passion filled sigh, she thought over the same thing she thought each time Jigsaw came home from a mission. How could she have been so lucky as to get him?

"Baby?" Jigsaw was looking at Titana as he set a plate before her. Titana blinked. Had he been talking to her?

"Sorry. What was it?" Titana asked.

Jigsaw smiled. He kissed her gently, and said, "Go and call Burl for dinner."

"Okie!" Titana bounded from the chair and skipped to the door. Jigsaw shook his head slightly.

"I don't see how she gets anything done when I'm gone." He muttered, continuing to set out napkins and forks.

_A few minutes later_

"That's so cool, Daddy! I wanna do that when I get older!" Burl exclaimed.

Jigsaw smiled. He had just finished telling the story of what happened on his last mission. "I think you should find something quiet to be, little one. Nothing that could put you in danger like my job."

Titana glanced at the clock, and almost choked on her food. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late again!" In her haste to leave the table, she tripped, falling to the floor. Jigsaw burst into hysterical laughter, earning a glare from his beloved.

"Are-are you o-ok, baby?" Jigsaw said between laughs. Titana stood up hastily.

"Hmph!" Titana glared at him before rushing out of the dining room. Burl continued eating as though nothing was wrong.

Jigsaw, now finally over his laughing fits, idly moved food around on his plate. Finally, he stood. "Burl, when you get done clean this up and, um…I suppose you can do whatever you want. Just be sure to bathe and be in bed once it starts getting dark." Jigsaw started out of the room.

"Daddy?" Burl said. Jigsaw paused, turning to look at his son. "Where are you going?"

"With Mama. So I can beat the stuffing out of whatever scum tries to touch her while she's working." Jigsaw answered, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh. Ok. Bye." Burl smiled before going back to his food.

"Bye." Jigsaw turned around to find Titana rushing out the door with a duffel bag and a pair of sparkling silver high heels. "Hey! Wait!" He hurried after her.

_Tabaqui_

Titana ran in through the back entrance of the strip club by the name of Tabaqui, hurriedly slipping out of her clothing along the way to her vanity amongst the many others. Jigsaw followed close behind her. He was blushing again, due to the skimpy outfits many of the women wore. He hated blushing, as it hurt his image.

When Titana pulled a bright silver bikini from her bag, Jigsaw's eyes widened considerably. He jerked it away from her. "You're not seriously going to wear this in front of those men, are you?"

Titana took it back from him, after pulling her hair back into a temporary ponytail. "Well I won't be wearing it very long in front of them, if you're worried that much about it."

Jigsaw almost fell down on the spot. "When did you become one of the strippers?" Jigsaw exclaimed, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Titana took off her top, and quickly slipped into the bikini top. "When you were gone last. They make more than the waitresses do. And I don't mind."

"I do!" Jigsaw hissed, taking hold of the bottom piece of the bikini. Titana held tight to it.

"Well we need the money while you're gone!" Titana argued.

Jigsaw bared his fangs, his eyes burning amber from the usual blue as he pinned Titana to the wall angrily. "I don't want you prancing naked in front of other men like some whore!" He growled.

Titana was startled at this. Only once before had his anger been aimed towards her, and that was something she had never hoped to repeat. Growing limp against the wall and the large built body holding her against it, she began to cry silently. Jigsaw's eyes slowly faded back to blue, his fangs disappearing into his mouth.

"Hey…Hey, I'm sorry." Jigsaw soothed, taking Titana into his arms gently. He sat down, leaning against the wall and rocked her soothingly, trying desperately to calm her tears. It was at that time he noticed all the other strippers had gathered around them, glaring at him angrily.

"Whatchoo done to missus Titana?" A red headed beauty exclaimed.

Jigsaw paled. "I haven't done anything." He said. Titana stood up.

"It's ok, girls. This is my husband, Jigsaw." Titana sniffled.

A brunette pushed past the crowd. She quirked an eyebrow at Jigsaw threateningly, saying, "Titana, he ain't gone 'an hurt you in any way, 'as he? 'Cuz we's all ready ta help you ifin you need it."

Titana shook her head, helping Jigsaw up. "No, no, girls. Really. Everything's fine. I promise. Please, go back to your work." The girls all nodded and turned to leave, but not without a last threatening glare to Jigsaw.

Jigsaw cleared his throat. "Well…"

"You see? I'm well protected here." Titana wiped away her tears. She picked up the bikini bottom she had dropped, and kissed Jigsaw. "Ok?"

Jigsaw sighed. "I still don't like what you're doing, baby…but go ahead." He turned and headed out into the club. "I'll be watching, though."

Kia: Well, this'll most likely end up as a 2 part chapter. If it does, please don't complain. We'll get back to D and Leon as soon as possible.

Titana: O.O

Jigsaw: A stripper? Sweet. I married a stripper.

Titana: O.O

Jigsaw: Hey, Baby? Why don't you give us a dance eh?

Titana: I REFUSE TO BE A STRIPPER! CHANGE IT!

Kia: Too late, hun. It's already been uploaded and someone's already read it.

Titana: O.O…T.T

Jigsaw: Seriously. I want a dance. Lap dance. Right now!

Titana: Oh would you shut up?

Jigsaw: Pweese?

Titana: _deep sigh_

Kia: Um…_sweatdrop _They're…she's…well anyway! I'll let them have their fun and update as soon as possible!


End file.
